


A Sanrion Inktober

by PrettyPoppy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Half Drabble, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPoppy/pseuds/PrettyPoppy
Summary: A collection of Sanrion-inspired half drabbles written for Inktober 2019.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. RING

**Author's Note:**

> This collection of half drabbles was written in October 2019 and was originally posted in daily installments on Tumblr. I used the prompts to examine Sansa and Tyrion’s lives from the day they were married until the end of the series. Each half drabble is exactly 500 words. All odd days are written in Sansa’s POV, and all even days are written in Tyrion’s.
> 
> After much consideration, I decided to post this collection as 31 individual chapters, but it can also be read on a single page by choosing “Entire Work.”

#### DAY 1 – RING

The ring on Sansa’s finger was just as binding as the ropes her father had worn the day of his execution. The Lannisters had finally won. She would be at their mercy for the rest of her days, the ring a constant reminder that she now belonged to Lord Tyrion.


	2. MINDLESS

#### DAY 2 – MINDLESS

The wine almost made everything better. Almost. Tyrion had drunk more than his fair share, but then, how else was he supposed to survive his wedding feast? Mindlessly drunk was his only option. It wasn’t often that Tyrion willingly surrendered his ability to think, but tonight, he had no choice.


	3. BAIT

#### DAY 3 – BAIT

“I can’t use you as bait anymore, now that your brother’s dead,” Joffrey snickered. “More’s the pity. I rather enjoyed dangling you in front of him and your bitch mother.”

Now, more than ever, Sansa wished that the Hound hadn’t stopped her from killing Joffrey when she’d had the chance.


	4. FREEZE

#### DAY 4 – FREEZE

“Sansa.” Tyrion said her name, and she turned around. There were tears in her eyes, and he could feel the air suddenly freeze between them. Even though he was innocent, she had already found him guilty. Her heart was as frozen as a northern winter, and nothing could melt it.


	5. BUILD

#### DAY 5 – BUILD

Sansa’s mother had once told her that love wasn’t something that just happened, it was something that was built slowly over time. Looking at Tyrion now, Sansa couldn’t imagine that there would ever come a time when she would love him, no matter how many years they had to build.


	6. HUSKY

#### DAY 6 – HUSKY

“My lady,” Tyrion said, “I am your husband. Let me help you.”

“How can you help me?” 

There was a husky timbre to her voice, as if she’d been crying since the moment she’d learned of her mother and brother’s deaths. The sound was heartbreaking. It made Tyrion feel helpless.


	7. ENCHANTED

#### DAY 7 – ENCHANTED

Sansa watched as Tyrion handed Joffrey his cup. She wished it was enchanted, a spell cast upon it by a vengeful witch determined to avenge all the Starks who had died under Joffrey’s reign. Oh, how glorious it would be to watch the king die at his own wedding feast!


	8. FRAIL

#### DAY 8 – FRAIL

A fortnight in a prison cell. Two weeks fed on bread and water and nothing else. They wanted him thin and frail and gaunt for his trial, too weak to rage against them. But Tyrion Lannister was not a frail man, and no amount of deprivation could make him so.


	9. SWING

#### DAY 9 – SWING

Sansa had escaped King’s Landing, but she would never escape the nightmares. She could still hear the swing of the blade as it sliced off her father’s head. And although she hadn’t been present for her mother’s murder, she could hear the knife slice through her throat just as clearly.


	10. PATTERN

#### DAY 10 – PATTERN

Tyrion had a pattern when he visited brothels: get drunk, throw a few coins around, buy his way into the prettiest whore’s bed. But this time, he couldn’t do it, and he wasn’t sure why. He thought it was Shae, but maybe it wasn’t Shae. Maybe it was his wife.


	11. SNOW

#### DAY 11 – SNOW

Sansa stared across the snowy expanse of the godswood, the landscape a fairyland of snowflakes and lantern light. It was the wedding of every northern girl’s dreams, but Sansa felt nothing. Despite what Littlefinger said, she already had a husband, though she didn’t know if he was alive or dead.


	12. DRAGON

#### DAY 12 – DRAGON

The Dragon Queen was even more stunning than Tyrion had expected her to be. She was beautiful in an ethereal kind of way, as fair as the Maiden herself, though not the most beautiful woman Tyrion had ever seen. No, that privilege belonged to a maid across the Narrow Sea.


	13. ASH

#### DAY 13 – ASH

Sansa stared out her window, watching the snow fall beyond the panes. It was not the pretty snow of her childhood. No, this snow was more like ash, blanketing the ground in a shroud of grey. Sansa knew there was no escape, though she held out hope just the same.


	14. OVERGROWN

#### DAY 14 – OVERGROWN

The streets of Mereen were overgrown with weeds, a testament to the city’s broken spirit. With Daenerys gone, Tyrion was doing his best to hold things together, but he felt like he was failing. Despite his clever mind and his sharp tongue, he simply couldn’t seem to make things better.


	15. LEGEND

#### DAY 15 – LEGEND

Sansa had heard legends about great female warriors who were braver than men. Nymeria, the warrior-queen of the Rhoynar. Rhaenys and Visenya Targaryen. But there in the forest, huddled in the snow, watching Ramsay’s men fall all around her, Sansa realized that Brienne of Tarth put them all to shame.


	16. WILD

#### DAY 16 – WILD

The dragons weren’t eating, and Tyrion knew there was only one thing he could do. Wild creatures were not meant to be chained. They were meant to be free. They were meant to hunt and fight and fly. Tyrion had to release them, even if it meant risking his life.


	17. ORNAMENT

#### DAY 17 – ORNAMENT

Sansa stared at the silver bird at Littlefinger’s throat, the garish ornament mocking her in the dim light. She’d come to Mole’s Town because she needed him to know what Ramsay had done to her. She needed to voice her anger and her pain, even if neither mattered to him.


	18. MISFIT

#### DAY 18 – MISFIT

Sometimes it was hard for Tyrion to believe that Daenerys had left Mereen in the hands of such a sad group of misfits. All that stood between Mereen and total destruction was a drunken dwarf, a conniving eunuch, a humorless soldier, a former slave, and a pair of wayward dragons.


	19. SLING

#### DAY 19 – SLING

Sansa stood behind the iron bars, staring at the deranged monster who had nearly broken her, his face beaten almost beyond recognition.

“You can’t kill me,” he said softly, slinging his words like arrows at her heart. “I’m part of you now.”

But Sansa was about to prove him wrong.


	20. TREAD

#### DAY 20 – TREAD

Tyrion stared up at the ship, its black sails emblazoned with the bloodred sigil of House Targaryen. His legs trembled as he tread the wooden planks of the gangway, ascending ever upward. He had left Westeros a wanted man, convicted of regicide. He was returning as Hand of a queen.


	21. TREASURE

#### DAY 21 – TREASURE

Sansa read Tyrion’s letter while Jon waited for an answer. 

“Tyrion’s not like the other Lannisters,” she said. “He was always kind to me.”

And it was true. Often, in her darkest hours, Sansa had consoled herself with memories of him. She cherished each one like her own secret treasure.


	22. GHOST

#### DAY 22 – GHOST

Seeing Jon was like seeing a ghost, a phantom from another time. It reminded Tyrion of other ghosts that haunted his dreams. 

“And Sansa,” he said, unable to stop himself, “I hear she’s alive and well.”

“She is.”

“Does she miss me terribly?” he asked, already certain of the answer.


	23. ANCIENT

#### DAY 23 – ANCIENT

The crypts beneath Winterfell were ancient, as old as the keep itself, a long-dead Stark keeping watch from every dark corner. As Sansa descended the stairs, her heart beat an uneven rhythm. She had been waiting for this moment forever, had long despaired of it’s coming. 

Arya was finally home.


	24. DIZZY

#### DAY 24 – DIZZY

Tyrion stood beside Sansa on the covered bridge, gazing up at her, her nearness making him dizzy. It had been five years since they’d been this close. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but none of it mattered now. They were no longer husband and wife.


	25. TASTY

#### DAY 25 – TASTY

Ordinarily, Sansa enjoyed a bit of tasty gossip, but when the gossip revolved around Jon and the Dragon Queen, she found it much less appealing. Sansa knew she had to tread carefully where Daenerys was concerned. Even if Jon trusted her, Sansa could not. She could never trust blindly again.


	26. DARK

#### DAY 26 – DARK

Distant footsteps carried down the steps of the crypts, and suddenly, a lone figure appeared in the gloomy darkness. It was Sansa. She had come to stand with them, to stand beside her people as they faced near certain death, and Tyrion had never been more relieved to see her.


	27. COAT

#### DAY 27 – COAT

Sansa stared at Tyrion’s back as he gazed at the stairs. He wore a heavy woolen coat over his armor. It reminded her of the cloak he’d draped over her shoulders at their wedding, and a flood of unexpectedly warm memories suddenly washed over her, nearly taking her breath away.


	28. RIDE

#### DAY 28 – RIDE

Tyrion and Sansa hid behind Ned Stark’s tomb, waiting for death to find them. They’d both traveled so far, only to find themselves right back where they’d started. It had been a long, harrowing ride, but Tyrion would do it all again, just to be there to hold Sansa’s hand.


	29. INJURED

#### DAY 29 – INJURED

The blood rushed through Sansa’s veins as she and Tyrion hunted wights. They weren’t warriors, but they were all that stood between her people and certain death. Far too many had already been injured, and even more were dead. Sansa knew, if she survived, their screams would haunt her dreams.


	30. CATCH

#### DAY 30 – CATCH

Tyrion watched Sansa from the opposite end of the hall, hoping beyond hope to catch her eye even for a moment. She was playing the Lady of Winterfell quite admirably tonight, and he was captivated by her.

_I don’t really want anymore,_ Bran had said. Oh, how Tyrion envied him.


	31. RIPE

#### DAY 31 – RIPE

Sansa watched as Tyrion was brought forth into the Dragonpit. He looked emaciated and unkempt, and even in the open air, the rags he wore were ripe with the stench of his captivity, but to Sansa he looked beautiful. Tyrion was alive, and things were about to change between them.


End file.
